Plants Vs Zombies - The Fight for Brainz
by Crazy Fire Pea
Summary: The zombies finally made it to the top, they finally have taken Suburbia for themselves. Can they keep it that way? Or will the plants overthrow them and reclaim Suburbia?


**Author's Note: Welcome to PvZ The Fight for Brainz! It's like The Fight for Life, but from the zombie perspective, I sincerely hope you enjoy. ~ Crazy Fire Pea**

A sign splattered with peas said, "Welcome to Zomburbia, home of the zombies!" Taunted the plants, they lost their home to brain-loving zombies. Purple grass blew in the air in the cool breeze of daylight, obvious fake grass laid out by the zombies for decoration and to taunt the plants. The grass was trampled over by the plants.

"What? Plants? Zombies attack!" Dr. Edgar George Zomboss, the ruler of the zombies, screeched as the plants blew up a hole in the wall.

A bunch of soldiers emerged from the fog, all of them fighting for Zomburbia.

"We have plants that have breached the wall, soldiers; we need to ATTACK!" A General Supremo said.

"SIR YES SIR!" The foot soldiers shouted in unison, then running off to the best spots they could find.

Imps started to crawl out of the ground, ready for the battle. These little guys found war as an enormous and fun game to play, but they also held the key to their success, Z-Mechs. Z-Mechs were used in battle to obliterate the plants with ease. They were also programmed to be used as babysitters when not in combat. They tucked the imps in bed at night and took them to school where they learned how to use their weapons efficiently.

Captain Deadbeard was an old crusty pirate, he has a best friend named Captain Squawk, who snipes alongside him, but he was on vacation. Deadbeard was perched atop a building, giving him a huge advantage over foolish plants.

Scientists warped into the battle; these were brilliant zombies who made neat inventions to slaughter plants as well as to benefit Zomburbia and the zombies living there.

Engineers rode their jackhammers onto the battleground; engineers were equipped with a "Do It Yourself, Imbecile" kits. They built teleporters when going offensive and even on the defensive to help more zombies get to the battle. They also produced robots used to defend, which could be quickly deployed by any zombie at a "Build-A-Bot" station.

All-Stars sprinted into the war zone; these athletic zombies could tackle any plant with ease. They also used their fans as suicide bombs, specifically imps. Their cannons suppressed any plant from afar and killed anything dumb enough to get close.

A small cylinder tube flew through the sky and hit the ground; it contained deadly toxins that would be able to kill any plant in seconds if they didn't get out.

"Stupid weeds, you shall not pass!" An Arctic Trooper said.

"Watch out, fire from snipers at 10:00," Caden, the general supremo, said over his walkie talkie.

"Deadbeard, take out that foolish Radiating Cactus," Liam, the super commando, shouted over the walkie.

"Yar har har, what fool thinks they can be a better sniper than me?" Deadbeard said aloud to no one.

Deadbeard started to fire off coins, which pierced through the skin of the cactus, her screams of agony were heard, making Deadbeard chuckle with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Chester Chomper to your left, Calvin." Jason, the chemist, warned. Calvin, who was a Marine Biologist, turned and saw the Chester Chomper giving him a big toothy grin, he was about to eat a snack.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Calvin screeched out, as he shot fish guts at the Chester Chomper. The Chomper cackled while he dodged his shots, the Chomper then burrowed into the ground. Calvin wasn't about to be a chomper's snack; he warped away until the chomper uprooted from the soil, the dirt and rocks no longer appealing to him. Calvin threw sticky bomb balls on the chomper and warped away; the chomper sighed as he knew his time was up. Calvin warped just as it exploded, leaving ashes behind.

"Foolish plant, you can't overthrow us!" Calvin taunted.

All stars started to spread out; they shot off footballs and anything else sport related.

"There's a Rock Pea," A Tennis Star said, firing off his shots at his victim. The peashooter jumped up in the air using hyper, trying to get the upper hand against the tennis star. The peashooter ran out of energy and fell to the ground, where an imp punt was waiting for him. The tennis star sprint tackled out of there as the rock peashooter accepted his fate.

"Another one bites the dust!" The tennis star started taunting.

The imps were ready to deploy their Z-Mechs, a Zomboss Blimp was flying above the battle, supporting with cone strikes. The Z-Mechs deployed from the blimp and into battle. They landed and picked up the imp and put them inside their control panel. The imps laughed like maniacs as they fired off missiles everywhere, causing the plants to retreat.

"FIRE YOUR ZPG'S!" Liam cried out, as he fired off a ZPG, hitting a toxic chomper.

This battle was won and done; the plants ran for their lives into penny while the zombies taunted them.

"Well done, engineers get started on repairing the wall," Dr. Zomboss screeched, "Tonight, you all get brains for your hard work!"

"WOO HOO!" The zombies shouted out.

 _ **Hours Later**_

"Ahem, you are all here to celebrate our victory," Dr. Zomboss said into a microphone, "We have defended against those weeds once again, and for that, you all get brains!"

"BRAINZ?! BRAINZ!" The browncoats shouted out in unison.

The zombies celebrated their hard-earned victory, but this wouldn't stagger their defense. They were well disciplined and never went off guard; they never could until the plant race have been annihilated for good.


End file.
